In Which Rose is Left Speechless
by BellsConlon
Summary: "I wonder what Dimitri would look like with short hair" and other Rose musings. Post LS. In which Rose and Dimitri are an adorable couple and fall into fun, sexy times. Inspired by Danila Koslovsky's insane sexiness.
1. What He Did For Love

**This little ditty was inspired by my Tumblr stalking of Danila and the fact that he looks equally sexy with short and long hair.**

**This is stupid. And random. But I like it. So be gentle with the reviews (which I LOVE).**

**For the sake of my sanity (and because my brain is fried- in the hospital as I write this actually, yay dehydration), let's all pretend the Moroi Court is lovely and happy and its maybe a year after Bloodlines because I wanted all the characters out in California to be home and make an appearance. And I didn't feel like coming up with a whole backstory as to why, so please just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is a goddess and I'm merely playing in her world.**

* * *

"I wonder what Dimitri would look like with short hair."

Lissa looked up from the sheaf of papers she had stacked in her lap, her mouth agape.

"I honestly can't even see it. And I thought you liked his long hair."

I flopped over onto my back- it was almost nine in the morning, exceptionally late on the Moroi/dhamp clock, and we were curled up in her room while she looked over something political that bored me to tears, so I had stopped listening when she was explaining exactly what it was.

"Oh I do. I love it. And when I tug on it while we're in bed, he gets all growly and it really just-"

"Rose, Please. Too much."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Liss, I had to put up with months of you and Christian. Sometimes it felt like I was having sex with him. You can put up with my smutty talk."

Lissa sighed and placed the papers on her bedside table, uncurling her legs to spread out beside me.

"I cannot wait for them to get back. You need Dimitri and I need a break from you," she moaned. Christian and Dimitri had been trans-Atlantic in London, helping an Academy just north of the city establish their new Moroi training program. It had been a long week.

"Well, it's Friday. They do return home. You just want sexy-time with Fire Boy, anyway" I teased, poking her in the shin with my foot. Lissa blushed by denied nothing.

"And you just want your Russian back," Lissa shot back. "Long hair and all."

"I'm dead serious, I'm going to ask him if he'd ever consider cutting it," I said. "Not super short, but like all spiky and sexy and wow I'm literally turning myself on just talking about him."

"Talking about who?"

Both of our heads shot up at the sound of a masculine voice and Lissa let out a high-pitched squeal and practically flew off the bed and into the arms of her boyfriend. I let them have a moment before I coughed and reminded them of my presence before I got a free show I really didn't want.

"You're in my bed," Christian frowned.

"Hello to you too," I replied. "And technically, it's Lissa's."

"Technically I'll be having sex in it in shortly, so I suggest you move," Christian volleyed back. The two of us were masters at witty banter when we got together.

"Christian," Lissa scolded, her cheeks flushing with pink. "That's just- why would-"

He silenced her with another kiss and I took that as my cue to roll off the bed and shove my feet into my flipflops, as well as picking up the silver stake from the nearby armchair and sliding into the belt loop of my jeans. You can never be too prepared.

"Okay, well if you're back it means my significant other is too, so if you could just point me in his general direction, we will see you two tomorrow," I said, slapping Christian on the back as I passed him, breaking the two apart.

"He's in your room, it was a long flight," Christian replied.

"She's going to try to get him to cut his hair," Lissa informed him- his laugh echoed as I made my way out of the suite and down the hall to my own- slightly smaller and less lavish, but still really nice- apartment. Typically, the queen's guardian lived in rooms adjacent to the queen's, but given the whole "the queen's bodyguard and the queen's consort's bodyguard and a thing," Lissa had been kind enough to give Dimka and I our own rooms.

Even if they were a whopping 20 feet down the hall.

I entered the keycode (a nice touch, as I had a habit of losing keys) and opened the door, tossing the stake and my flipflops somewhere in the entryway before making my way further into the room, where I was greeted by the lovely sight of the muscled back of a shirtless Russian man as he snored diagonally across the bed.

I smiled evilly before launching myself onto the bed, and onto Dimitri's back, brushing his hair aside so I could press kisses to the tattoos on his neck. I heard him moan and than felt myself flipped over, Dimitri hovering over me, his eyes dark before he pressed a not-so-chaste kiss to his lips.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible, and wound my fingers into his hair. Which reminded me..

"Would you ever cut your hair?" I mumbled into the kiss. I had expected him to laugh and tell me to be quiet and we'd move on to the more physical parts of the evening. So when he pulled away and propped himself up on his forearms to look down at me, I was surprised.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyes wide as they bore into mine. I shrugged.

"I love your hair long, I just thought...I don't know, really, why I thought of it. It just crossed my mind."

Dimitri rolled us over, slinging one arm back to support his head, the other wrapping around my waist to hold me to him. I rested my chin on his chest and played with the cross that hung from a chain around his neck.

"Would you want me to?" he asked, his face serious. This felt like such an odd topic of discussion, but my curiousity was getting the best of me. He loved his hair long, but the fact that he was even entertaining this conversation made my heart beat faster in my chest. This man, this crazy gorgeous, sweet man, really loved me.

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I think you would look sexy as all hell, yes," I said. "Plus than everyone would see this and know you're all mine." I leaned up further to kiss right below his left ear, where a small tattoo of the molnija mark intertwined with our two initials was etched onto his skin. "Want me to cut mine, too?"

"Конечно, нет!" he growled. Never! He toyed with the ends of before adding, "You know how much I love it. It's sexy, and when you leave it down and it swings over your fantastic ass-" He grabbed at it and I giggled.

"I still think you should think about it," I said, "because I'd like it and you'd look even hotter than you do. If that's possible." I ran my hand over his cheek, his stubble tickling my hand, and he leaned into my touch, his eyes closed.

"I missed you," I whispered. "I love it when you come home to me. I love you."

He opened his eyes, and the look he gave me made me feel like I was the most beautiful, most loved thing in the world. He sat up, leaving me straddling his lap, and pressed a kiss to my lips before moving down to lavish attention on my neck, whispering in return, "Я люблю тебя больше."

"Show me."

And so he did.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," Eddie noted as he sat down next to me, pushing a beer in my direction. Sidney looked at him pointedly ("The legal drinking age is 21!") but decided not to argue- one lovely side of the court is that they tended to side with the European customs when it came to alcoholic consumption.

It was late Saturday night, and the Court was crowded thanks to some fundraiser ball that had wrapped up not an hour before; the particular bar/club we were currently sitting in catered to the younger set of Moroi, and the younger set of guardians when our Moroi felt kindly enough to give us a night "off."

"It's 'cause Belikov's back and she finally got some last night," Adrian said, tossing back a shot as Sidney looked on in horror, either at his crass language, his drink, or both. I still couldn't fully wrap my head around the fact that they were together. Talk about polar opposites.

"And it fantastic," I replied with a smile, causing Eddie to choke on his drink and Mia and Jill to let out a roar of laughter.

"He's so tall, he's bound to be really well-" Angelique was cut off by Eddie jamming his fingers into his ears and singing out "lalalalalala" in an obnoxiously loud, off-key voice. Some of the people at tables around us, young guardians and Moroi alike, turned to stare.

"Is Rose talking about her sex life again?" Christian asked, coming up to the table and pulling out the chair next to me for Lissa, or sank down gratefully. She waved away Christian's offer for a drink- too many eyes around, and Lissa I knew didn't want to partake in any behaviors that some of the older Royal Moroi may not see as "Queen-like."

"Eddie said I looked like I was in a good mood, and Adrian so kindly reminded everyone that Dimitri is home," I explained to Christian. "Speaking of, where is he?"

I hadn't seen him since this morning, well before the ball, as Lissa had had to entertain various dignitaries coming in from out of town, and Christian tended to avoid those events at all costs. What was odd is that he'd also been MIA throughout the whole evening- naturally I'd been keeping all eyes on Lissa, but still, it would have been hard to miss the 6'7'' Russian lurking in the corner.

Christian shrugged and loosened his tie. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't telling me something.

Lissa leaned her head into her hands and let out a sigh.

"That was a long night," she said. "Thanks for being there, everyone."

"Some of us had to be," Eddie reminded. "But you did well, Lissa."

"I don't know how you get through those functions looking so calm," Jill said, looking at her sister. The relationship between her and Lissa and grown by leaps and bounds. "I feel so damn awkward."

"You do?" Sidney said. "People kept looking at me like they wanted to eat me!"

We all laughed at that, and Adrian slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Well, I'm just glad its done," said Lissa. She eyed my beer in jealousy. "Damn the rest of you for being able to drink." She waved her arm around to indicate the crowded room. "Everyone, Moroi and dhampir, under the age of 30 is here having a good time drinking and sometimes I really just want to let loose."

"Please let me know when that happens. I want front row seats," Adrian deadpanned. "Drunk Lissa is something I've always wanted-"

Adrian's voice dropped off and the room was plunged into silence. My back was to the door, so I turned around to gawk at whatever had caused the silence and was met with a sight that left me speechless.

And that doesn't happen often.

"Oh my God." That was Lissa.

"Jesus, Rose, what kind of power do you have over this guy?" Adrian.

"I'd do him even more now." Angelique. Normally I wouldn't shot her a death glare but I was too stunned to do much more than stare. Next to Lissa, Christian was noticably quiet.

"You knew about this!" Lissa hissed at him. I finally found that my legs could move and stood up, slowly walking across the room.

Dimitri was coming towards me, still in his black dress pants from earlier, and his white dress shirt, top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Why I was gaping is the fact that his hair- the hair that had become iconic and just associated with Dimitri since everyone knew who he was nowadays- was gone.

No more ponytail, no more dark, sexy locks covering his face. His was cut short, spiky on top, and as he stopped in front of me, he pulled at the back as if expecting it to grow.

"Hey," he said softly as the room watched the two of us with bated breath. If I were watching, I'd probably be laughing at the sheer overdramatization of it all, but that was the Moroi court for you- they lived for gossip and drama.

I reached up, placing my hand over his, feeling the short, silky locks slip through my fingers. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, my eyes boring into his.

"You," I began. "I-you-I...I'm really freaking lucky. And you're so damn sexy and thoughtful and I don't deserve you and-"

And than Dimitri, who hated being the center of attention, kissed me. In the middle of the bar.

(And Adrian, being the asshole he was, let out a loud cheer).

I broke away for a minute to look around, across the room at our friends- Lissa's face was a look of awe, Christian was giving Dimitri a thumbs up- and than turned to the rest of the room.

"Show's over, kids. Go back to drinks," I called, before standing on tiptoe to whisper in Dimitri's ear. "Let's get out of here so I can fully show you my appreciation because your whole look at the moment is making me so horny and-"

He yanked my hand and we were out of there before I could even hear the end of Adrian's lewd catcall.

* * *

**The end. Stupid, I know. But hey. When you look as sexy as Danila does, this is what comes to a fangirl's mind.**

**Also I love reviews.**


	2. First Time

**Author's Note: So I read a very interesting guest critique to this story: that the dialogue of the characters did not reflect the way Ms. Mead portrays the characters speaking in the story, nor does the story line or characterization follow that of the novels. This upset me a bit, because one of the things I look for in writing, and strive for in my own fanfiction, is to keep character consistency. As a fandom, we are lucky enough to have such a fantastic, well-written series with which to go off of when we write our own fan fictions. I always thought that I had a great grasp on Rose Hathaway and the way the thinks and speaks- she reminds me so much of myself. I think she's brash, outspoken, and not very concerned with what others think of her: she is focused on protecting her loved ones and prides herself on a job well done. Around Dimitri, she feels no judgement and she feels free to be herself and express herself in any way. Director Marc Waters put it well:_ "She's got a lot of personality, and that fun, brassy energy is what makes Rose interesting...She has a wicked sense of humor and is openly sexual — when she likes a guy, she goes after him. It's not at all like the shy, demure creatures you'll meet in the YA novels." _**

**So if you don't like my work, don't read it. Although not to toot my own horn, but I like to think the quality of writing and characterization is up to par with the best writers on this site. We all know that this site has a tendency to lack in gramatically correct and well-written stories. The VA fandom on here is lucky not to suffer from such a problem.**

**So I need your input, because if it is true, I'd like to work on it: is my dialogue and characterization out of character?**

**I was hesitant to post this, but I've had the idea in my head every since the OVERWHELMINGLY AMAZING RESPONSE to the first chapter. It's short and sweet, but I have another oneshot, much longer, in the works. So I hope you like this=)**

* * *

I was curled up in Dimitri's arms after a _very _satisfactory few hours in bed- summer was over, and Lissa and I had returned to Lehigh for senior year. Christian, despite much cajoling, had never expressed any interest in attending himself, and thus during the school year Dimitri's and my's time apart was a bit more frequent than I liked.

Thus the jumping-his-bones thing I tended to do every time he and Christian visited or Lis and I returned to court for a long weekend.

It was one such long weekend home at court, and Lissa had kindly given me the night off, which was a welcome relief to both see Dimitri, and to rest, since I was exhausted from a week of classes and the sorority rager we had attended the night before. Said party had led to a drunkenly rousing game of "Never Have I Ever." One sister, Molly, had said she had never learned who her boyfriend had lost his virginity to- everyone had put a finger down except for Molly and I. Lissa had looked at me like I was crazy.

_"You never had that conversation with Dimitri?"_

_"You and Christian did?"_

_"I thought everyone did!" The Phi Beta Kappa girls had all agreed._

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" The question was out of my mouth before I even thought about it, the way things usually are with me (my filter was notoriously nonexistent).

Dimitri looked down at me like I had just expressed my desire to get drunk with Yeva (we still hated each other).

"I-Rose- _what?"_

I rolled over to rest my chin on his chest, playing with the cross that hung from a chain around his neck. "I'm serious. I want to know the story."

Dimitri moved his hands from the small of my back up behind his head so he could prop himself up to better look down at me. "What story?"

"The story of how little Dimka Belikov discovered the female gender for the first time, and women were never the same," I teased. "You already know my story."

"Roza, I _am _your story," Dimitri reminded with a grin. "And I'm more than happy to remind you of it." I blushed, as only he could make me do.

"C'mon, Comrade," I said, pushing myself further up on top of him. "Lissa said she and Christian talked about it, like, a week after they met. And Sydney knows all about Christian's exploits-"

"Everyone knows about Christian's exploits," Dimitri reminded, toying with the ends of my hair. He was trying to distract me.

"Dimitri, I'm serious!" I slapped his chest playfully. "Couples talk about this! Or so other normal couples say!" I gave him a puppy dog pout.

Dimitri sighed- I knew he was giving in. I was stubborn and could keep up this argument all night. And he couldn't resist my pout.

"How about this: since you already know the story about _my _first time, I'll tell you the first guy I ever gave a blew job to," I offered.

Dimitri's brow furrowed. "And why on Earth would I want to know that story. Really, Roza."

"It was Jesse Zeklos."

"Remind me to kill him next time he's at Court." He was scowling now. "And I don't get why you want to know this."

"Insane, masochistic curiousity!" I said. I sat up, the sheet falling from my front, and I saw Dimitri's eyes darken at the sight of my bare chest. I rolled my eyes and reached down to pick up his t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head. "Like, okay, so we've been together for what, almost two and half years? And you know everything about me. And I want to know everything about you and that's one thing I don't know. And you know me."

"Stubborn as all hell?" Dimitri suggested wryly.

"Plus, you have all this experience and you're the only person I've ever slept with and you've probably had all these gorgeous exotic Russian women and I was probably so inadequate my first time." My voice dropped at the end as I voiced one of my darkest worries.

Dimitri sat up, which in of itself made me feel better because the sight of his bare chest is just a wonderful thing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Her name was Alina," he said, tucking my hair behind my ears. "We were sixteen, and at school together."

"She's a guardian?"

He nodded. "Not for a royal, but for a family called the Somovs. Pretty prominent businesspeople in Russia."

I mulled that one over. I kind of wished she didn't sound quite so impressive. "Was she pretty?"

He shrugged, and I shifted to straddle him and play with the short hairs at the base of his neck. I loved it short. He was still adjusting.

"She was tall. Quiet. Blonde."

"You fucked a _blonde?" _Dimitri winced at the language. "Sorry. Okay, so she's all Eastern European-ly stunning. And is a kickass guardian. And was probably amazing in bed and you had one of the stereotypical first times where it was perfect and romantic and not at all awkward."

"Like yours?" Dimitri teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Stop distracting me," I huffed. "So yes, I had a good first time. But you probably hated it because I had no idea what I was doing."

"Well, I had a horrible first time," Dimitri admitted. I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out because he laughed. "It was awkward and uncomfortable. _I_ had no idea what I was doing, and I could barely look at Alina after that."

I had to smile at that one, but than my thoughts turned sour because Dimitri was a fantastic lover and that kind of skill only came from having experience. With other women.

"You still slept with more people," I pouted. "That's how you're so damn good in bed." I buried my face in his shoulder. "And now I'm just going to compare myself to them all. How many are they, exactly?"

"Roza." Dimitri sounded aggravated, and I'm sure he was- I was being an annoying, jealous girlfriend. And I hated myself for it. I felt us shift, as he laid me back on the bed, and supported himself over me. "Roza. Look at me."

I opened one eye.

"Roza, I'm serious. I'm not going to make a list of all of the women I've engaged with."

I opened both and sat up upbruptly, nearly head-butting him the in process. "You make it sound like there's just a train of of your ex-lovers across Russia."

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He kept them closed as he said, "Roza. I lived in an all-boys dorm. Boys talk. Boys-"

It dawned on me what he was trying to say. "So your not a filthy man-whore with all this experience. You just slept with some people and than read dirty magazines as a horny teenagers to learn the rest!"

"Well I wasn't going to say it quite like _that," _Dimitri said wryly. He reached up to gently touch the tattoo behind my left ear, the one that matched his- the molnija mark intertwined with our two initials. "Feeling better? Confession time over?"

I leaned closer, pressing our foreheads together, turning my head to kiss his temple before I asked softly, "Was it that bad? The first time we were together? Because I was so self-concious, being so young and knowing you probably had so much to compare me to."

Dimitri pulled me closer, if that was even possible, and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"It wasn't just about the sex, Roza," he murmured, keeping his head where it was. "It was about the intimacy and the trust, and the fact that you let me in and trusted me enough to take care of you. And that meant so much more than any lust-ridden night."

I lifted his chin and gazed directly into his eyes. I loved these times with him, when the walls came down and it was just us.

"I trusted you because I knew you'd take of me. And you did. And I plan on having you be my first and last."

Dimitri growled. "You are mine, and no one else is allowed to touch you, Вы понимаете?"

I laughed. "I understand, and I wouldn't want anyone else to." And because I'm Rose Hathaway and I'm always ready with a good quip, I added, "You've been the best mentor inside and outside of the bedroom."

HIs eyes twinkled and his hands came up my sides, pulling his shirt off as he did so. I felt his arousal grow as my body was revealed to him. "You've been a stellar pupil. I've seen tremendous amounts of improvement."

"It's all about practice," I whispered, shifting off of his lap. I pressed a kiss to his neck and than made my way down his torso. "Practice does make perfect, after all." He moaned loudly as I traced his abdominal muscles with my tongue.

"You've certainly..mastered certain things," he managed to get out before succumbing to his desire.

I may not have been his first, but I was certainly his last. And I was certainly the best.

* * *

**The ending was inspired by a line from the season finale of "The Vampire Diaries," when Klaus tells Caroline, "Tyler was your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes."**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love.**

**xx Bells**


End file.
